


the last waltz

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku may be staunchly anti-prom, but he's still going to do whatever he can to make sure that Lev's prom is the night of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last waltz

**Author's Note:**

> AU where a horse and carriage can travel at a comparable speed to a limousine.
> 
> (30 day otp challenge days 19 & 20: in formal wear + dancing)

Yaku knows what a big deal prom is to Lev. He’d had to put up with his begging and pleading and then outright horror two years ago when Yaku had insisted that he was not–no, definitely not; nothing you say can change my mind, Lev–going to go to his own prom. Lev had, quite honestly, been aghast that Yaku would want to skip “the most magical night of your life.”

They’d skipped it, gone for pizza and laser tag instead, and Yaku honestly has no regrets.

But he can’t imagine Lev being happy with just pizza and laser tag for his own prom, and so he begrudgingly starts to make plans.

Prom is…exactly as much unnecessary work as Yaku thought it would be. He’s uncomfortable in his tux, his shoes are pinching his feet, and he’s going to be living off instant ramen for a month with how much the horse and carriage cost him. But he knows without a doubt that this is what Lev wants, memories of Lev’s prom-related rants from two years ago fresh in his mind.

“He’s still getting ready,” Alisa tells him when she answers the door.

Yaku’s not surprised. He knows that Shibayama and Inuoka aren’t leaving for another thirty minutes, and Lev isn’t exactly expecting him. Knowing how Yaku feels about proms, Lev had assumed that Yaku wouldn’t be interested in going to Lev’s.

Yaku hadn’t bothered to correct him.

Instead, he’d made his plans, keeping them from everyone. It had been hard, but he couldn’t risk anyone spilling to Lev and all their friends were terrible gossips and secret-keepers.

So he sits in Lev’s living room, chatting with Alisa and waiting on Lev.

He hears a door slam, and Lev shouting, “Are they here yet? They’re early! Sou, Yuuki, you’re early!”

And then Lev appears at the top of the staircase.

He’s in a powder blue tux with a frilly shirt, and he’s still the most beautiful person Yaku has ever seen.

“Morisuke! What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take you to prom.” Yaku says as he stands, holding out the boutonniere he got Lev. “Unless you don’t want to go?”

Lev stares at him, eyes wide. “But you _hate_ prom.”

Yaku shrugs. “Yeah, but you don’t.”

He can see the actual moment when Lev finally processes the fact that yes, Yaku is _here_ to take him _to prom_ ; then Lev’s rushing down the stairs, tripping over himself, in a rush to get to Yaku. And then Yaku has an armful of giant half-Russian skyscraper.

“Okay, okay…I get it, you’re ecstatic. Now do you want to go  or not?”

“Yes!”

Yaku laughs and disentangles himself from Lev to pin the boutonniere on him. They pose for way too many cheesy prom pictures, and then they head out.

“A horse and carriage!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yaku grouses. “Horse and carriage. Now let’s go or we’re not going to have time to eat.”

Yaku texts Yuuki while they’re on their way, and the four of them meet up at the restaurant. Most of the meal is spent with Lev gushing about how Yaku surprised him and, “It was _so romantic_ , I just came down the stairs and there he was!”

Yaku rolls his eyes and pretends to be exasperated, as if Lev’s reaction wasn’t exactly what he was aiming for.

When they get to the school, the gym is decked out in streamers and balloons. The DJ is already playing, and teachers are roaming the floor on the look out for any inappropriate behavior. There’s a few tables lining one side of the room covered with refreshments.

Lev immediately drags Yaku to the dance floor, and the next few hours are a blur of sweaty limbs and watered down fruit punch.

They’re taking a breather, having claimed a pair of fold out chairs to the side, and Yaku’s wondering how much making out they can get away with with the chaperones milling about, when the DJ announces, “Last slow dance of the night.”

Suddenly Lev, who had just been moaning that his feet were about to fall off, is looking over at Yaku fully rejuvenated. Yaku doesn’t even bother hiding his smile as he stands, holding out a hand.

“Shall we?”

Lev bounds up, and together they make their way onto the dance floor hand in hand.

Their first few dances of the night had been awkward, neither of them quite sure of how to negotiate their height differences to know how to arrange their limbs, but the two of them move together easily now. Yaku wraps his arms around Lev’s waist and, with a sigh, leans in to rest his head against his chest.

Yaku can now only just barely make out the scent of the cologne Lev borrowed from his dad, and the familiar scent of Lev’s sweat has him biting his cheek to keep from blurting out something embarrassingly sentimental.

They sway to the music in silence, and Yaku has the ridiculous thought that now he can understand why Lev was so insistent about the fact that this was The Night of his life and that he’s a little sorry that his own stubbornness kept him from experiencing this twice.

And then Lev steps on his foot.

“Okay, seriously?” he snaps, raising his head to glare up at a bashful Lev. He stands up a little straighter, moving so that he’s less leaning into Lev and more holding him. “I’m leading from now on.”

There isn’t really anything to lead though, because while Yaku knows how to properly dance Lev doesn’t, and all they’re really doing is shuffling around in a small circle.

Lev’s sheepish smile blossoms into his characteristic wide grin, and it doesn’t take long for Yaku to start smiling too. Their smiles quickly break out into giggles, much to the annoyance of the other couples around them. Yaku reaches up to tug Lev down by his tie for a kiss.

“Fine,” he admits. “I guess prom isn’t so bad.”

Lev preens at the confession, but thankfully keeps his mouth shut, opting instead to just kiss Yaku again.

Yaku’s feet are throbbing and he’d burn his tux if it wasn’t a rental, but somehow he just knows that tonight is a night that they will never, ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> can I have this dance.mp3  
> a night to remember.mp3


End file.
